


A Night You'll Never Forget

by MaxxSummers



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, This story is mainly about Jerome, Torture, Violence, dubcon, knife torture, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxxSummers/pseuds/MaxxSummers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off my dream I wrote in "Dreams, Demons, and Other Worlds."</p>
<p>Whether he has a death wish or is too passionate, it soon doesn't matter as Jax gets tangled up with Jerome and the rest of the Maniax. After breaking into their warehouse on a self-given mission, he soon finds himself pushing his limits in order to survive, and possibly even thrive, in the lives of a group of psychos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is basically exactly like the story from "Dreams, Demons, and Other Worlds"; however, it does have some added parts at the beginning that clears up how Jax got in this mess in the first place (Including some added parts with Jerome and some of the other Maniax) along with a few minor changes that won't make a difference to the plot. If you have read the original story, you can skip this chapter if you wish. The second chapter will be up soon.

You never realize how passionate you are for something until it causes you to do something insane. That’s why I decided to take on the Maniax. Don’t get me wrong, it’s not for nothing. I do have a purpose in all this mess, but many people would still call me insane; however, I doubt they mean that literally. Maybe I have a death wish, I don’t know, but I had to stop them.

It started a few weeks ago when the Gotham Gazette started reporting children’s pets going missing before being found a few weeks later hung outside of their homes, the word “MANIAX” written below it in blood. The story made the front page, although it wasn’t anything special, but the Maniax always had to be front page. Why they were doing this to animals I don’t know, but I could only guess it was just to keep the group of psychopaths entertained until they planned something more extravagant. 

I didn’t care much for the stories about how the people of Gotham were in fear and how children were staying up at night in order to protect their pets. Terror was a normal thing in Gotham, and if it was anyone besides the Maniax causing it then no one would care. It wasn’t until the Maniax took me as their next target that I decided to stop them.

I had never heard of the Maniax targeting adults before this, but it didn’t surprise me as I doubted it would sound as terrifying if it wasn’t children’s pets being hung up. Although I doubted I was the first adult they targeted, I wanted to make sure I was their last. They had taken my dog, and, while she could be annoying at times and was the cause of most of my sleepless nights, I loved her more than I loved myself. I had always been protective over her since the day I got her from the pound, but I grew even closer to her once my other dog, and her companion, died of old age. And for that reason I was now buying a gun from some guy in an alley with a small knife as my only defense.

“It holds fifteen rounds,” the guy said as I looked over the gun.

“How much?” I asked.

“Why do you need it?”

“Why do you care?”

“Because,” he said. “I don’t need you getting in the way of my boss.”

“And what makes you think I will?” 

“You’re buying a gun illegally, and by the looks of you, you’re not normally a criminal,” he replied. “So why are you buying it?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Try me.”

“The Maniax took my dog,” I said. “I want her back.”

“Boy, you’re going to need more than a gun to stop those psychos.”

“How much?” I asked, holding the gun up.

“One-fifty, and I’ll throw in the ammo for free,” he said.

“I’ll take it,” I said, handing him the money.

“Boy, you’ve got a death wish,” he said, taking the gun and loading it before giving it back. “When you going after these psychos?”

“Tonight.”

“Well, that must be one hell of a dog,” he said. “Good luck, kid.”

I nodded, shoving the gun in the pocket of my jacket and walking home. I pulled my hood down half way there in order to avoid too much suspicion, and so I could see to drive to the warehouse where the Maniax were supposedly keeping the animals. There was still about an hour before sunset, but the warehouse was on the other side of the city so I decided to not wait any longer.

The drive was long and boring, and my legs had been cramping for about fifteen minutes when I finally arrived. It was dark, and thick clouds covered the sky. I pulled my hood up and stepped out of my car, looking around at the building before me as I closed the car door.

There were no cars outside the warehouse, and none of the lights were on. A tall chain link fence surrounded the building, but barbed wire removed the idea of climbing over it. Instead, I walked around the fence to try and find a break in the fence, but there were none other than the gate. I sighed, deciding to walk through what seemed to be a way which was too easy to not be some sort of joke, but I ignored my feeling as I walked up to the warehouse only to find it unlocked. 

Perhaps the Maniax were so arrogant they thought no one would try to break into their warehouse, or perhaps they simply didn’t care, but either way, it made my self-given mission much easier than originally planned. As I walked into the warehouse, I began to feel confident I would be able to rescue my beloved dog. 

The warehouse was full of large metal shipping containers. They were stacked in rows, so they were fairly easy to walk between. I tapped on one, wondering if they were keeping the animals in these, but I was met with silence. I continued to walk through the warehouse, occasionally tapping the crate and calling my dog’s name, but I was always met with silence.

“Who are you?”

I spun around, pointing my gun at the woman in front of me. Her head tilted to the side, and she looked dazed as she stepped towards me.

“You’re not supposed to be here,” she said.

“Gotcha!”

Arms wrapped around me, and I quickly jumped back to point my gun at the crazy redhead. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, a smile forming on his face. “Don’t want to play?”

“Stay the fuck away from me!” I yelled.

“Don’t worry, Barbara,” Jerome said, glancing at her before looking back to me. “I have this one.”

“Okay,” Barbara said, turning around and walking away.

“Now, what is your name?” Jerome said, walking towards me. “Hmm, let me think. Oh! I know! Adam. You look like an Adam.”

“That’s not my fucking name. Now back off.”

“What is your name?” he said, taking another step towards me. “Not that it matters since I’m going to kill you anyways, but I’m curious.”

“That’s none of your damn business.”

Jerome pushed the gun out of my hand and grabbed the front of my jacket.

“Now tell me,” he said. “What is your name?”

I looked up at him. “I need to leave now.”

“Tell me!” he yelled, slamming me against the crate.

“Jax,” I replied. “Or Jaxen. Just, let me go!”

“Now was that so fucking hard,” he hissed, letting go of my jacket before bursting into laughter. “Now, we’re going to play a little game, Jax. I’m going to close my eyes, and you’re going to run, and if I find you then, well, I get to kill you. Seem fair?”

“You’re fucking insane,” I said.

He covered his eyes with his hands.

“One.”

“I just want my dog back!” I yelled.

“Two.”

“Please, just give her back!”

“Three.”

I picked up my gun.

“Four.”

I ran, weaving in and out of the crates and leaving the counting psychopath behind me. I took several turns before stopping, looking around me as I realized just how lost I was in this place. I walked between the crates, looking for any sign of the exit, but I found nothing. It wasn’t until I heard Jerome voice say “Ten” that I began to run again.

“I hope you don’t mind, Jax,” he yelled. “But I let some of my friends join in on this little game of ours. That isn’t a problem, is it?”

I dove behind a crate as Barbara walked by, looking around aimlessly. Once she left, I walked back into the aisle and began weaving in between the crates, desperate to escape from this twisted game of cat and mouse. I knew they would chase me if I found an exit, but hopefully I would be able to run faster than them. 

“Jaaaax,” Jerome called in a sing-song voice, his shoes clicking against the concrete floor.

I crawled between two crates, holding my breath as Aaron Helzinger walked past where I was sitting. I sighed in relief as he turned to another aisle, leaning against the crate behind me. I was an idiot for letting myself get into this mess, and for what? To try and stop a few psychos from killing some dogs and a few cats? The more I thought about it the more I realized how stupid I had been. I mean, it’s not like they were killing the children themselves. Why I decided risking my life for a bunch of worthless animals was a good idea I don’t know, but what I did know the chance of me getting out of here alive was very slim.

I peeked out into the aisle parallel from the one I was just in before crawling out of my hiding place. I walked down the aisle, quickly ducking behind a crate as Dobkins ran past. Tightening the grip on my gun, I walked to the end and turned the corner.

“Boo!” Jerome yelled.

I turned to run, but the Maniax leader grabbed my hair and slammed my head into one of the crates. I whined as he did it again before throwing me to the ground, my gun slipping out of my grasp. I desperately reached for it, but he placed his foot firmly on the back of my neck before I could reach it.

“You know, I thought you would be more fun than that,” he said, removing his foot from my neck and instead crouching in front of me. “What a disappointment.” 

“Fuck you,” I hissed, glaring up at him as I worked my hand into my jacket pocket.

He tilted his head, smiling as he said,” You really wanted to go out with a bang don’t you?” His smile fell. “Looks like you lost your chance.”

I grabbed the handle of my knife and whipped it out of my jacket, stabbing him in the leg.

“You stupid bitch!” he yelled before breaking into laughter.

I gripped my knife tightly as I jumped up and ran, quickly weaving my way between crates to get as much space as I could between Jerome and myself. I left my gun, not that I could get to it even if I wanted to. That crazy ginger had been in my way, and, even though it was the last chance of me getting out of here alive, there was nothing I could do about it.

I ran around the warehouse, desperate to find an exit, but all I found were crates. The Maniax were still wandering around, and I could sometimes hear Aaron punching crates or Dobkins yelling things that didn’t make sense, but I never saw them. My throat was dry and my legs were aching. Catching my breath was continuously becoming more difficult, but I had to keep running. Then, I saw it.

It wasn’t an exit, or even another room, but a large screen with a room directly above it. The screen was playing Jerome’s video of himself after the massacre at the GCPD, but seeing the arrogant psychopath covered in blood on the giant screen wasn’t the worst part. The worst part was that directly above the screen, looking through the window, was Jerome himself, and he was staring directly at me.

“If you’re looking for the exit, Jaxie,” he said, his voice filling the entire warehouse. “Try going to your right, but you better hurry. My friends are already on their way.”

His laugh came over the speakers, filling the room. I ran down the aisle and turned right, running faster than I ever had in my life. I continued to run down that aisle until I was forced to turn left, stopping as I saw Greenwood in front of me. 

“Shit,” I muttered, turning and running the other way.

“Hey Jax!” he yelled, chasing after me. “You didn’t think we’d let you get away that easy, did ya?”

I turned left into a narrow space between two crates, hoping my pursuer wouldn’t be able to fit through. I’m not sure if he couldn’t follow me through the small opening or if he just didn’t want to, but I was glad he wouldn’t be able to cut me off. I ran down the aisle before turning right. I then saw the huge doors of the warehouse, already open. I ran out into the warm and cloudy night, cold rain hitting my face and back. 

“Keep running, Jax!” Jerome said over the speakers, laughing. “This will be a night you’ll never forget!”

I turned to the right, running behind the warehouse so the Maniax couldn't see me. Lighting was the only thing to light my way as I ran through the mud sucking at my shoes. Once I reached the back of the warehouse, I began climbing the steep hill only a few yards away. It wasn’t until I was only halfway up the hill that I began to feel just how tired I really was. My clothes were wet and, while the rain was cold, quickly grew hot and sticky as I climbed the hill slick with mud. The sound of thunder and rain filled my head as I desperately tried to reach the top of the hill, but collapsed only a little over halfway there.

“I found the prize.”

I froze, looking over my shoulder as Dobkins began to climb the hill. I panicked, crawling forward as the mud gave way underneath me and I slid back down. It wasn’t long until the psycho had me in his grasp, laughing and babbling nonsense as he pulled me to the bottom of the hill. I kicked and hit him to the best of my ability, but he only laughed.

A knife sunk into Dobkin’s neck, blood quickly pouring from the wound as the red substance oozed out his mouth. I threw him off of me, looking up at my savior. The teenage girl stared down at me, her curly hair protected from the rain by a black hood.

“What are you-”

“Come on!” she said, grabbing my arm and pulling me to my feet. “We don’t have all day!”

She began climbing the hill. I climbed after her, occasionally having her pull on my jacket to make sure I didn’t slide down again. We quickly reached the top, sitting there in order to catch our breath; however, it wasn’t long until Greenwood spotted us and began to climb the hill. I looked around, desperate for an escape, but I only found a tall fence topped with barbed wire. The girl sighed, grabbing my arm and guiding me along the narrow path of elevated land until we reached the left side of the building. She pulled me behind a stack of small wooden crates, immediately looking around the other side of the stack.

“Who are you?” I asked.

“Cat,” she replied. “But we don’t have time for that. I need to find someone.”

“Who?”

“A friend.”

Cat looked around before quickly grabbing my arm and dragging me from behind the stack of crates to another identical stack a few yards away. I barely had a chance to catch my breath when she repeated the action. She did this three times until we could see the front of the building. It was just then I realized there was another screen, this one above the large doors, and it seemed to be playing a live video from the elevated room in the warehouse. I didn’t have much time to stare at Jerome’s haunting face before Cat pulled me behind another pile of crates, this one larger than the previous stacks. A grey haired man was crouched there, a gun in his hand as he stared at the large screen.

“Selina?” the man asked “What the bloody hell are you doing here?”

“Do you really think I would let Bruce come here alone and get himself killed?” she snapped.

“Well considering you let him come here in the first place, I wouldn’t be very surprised if you did.”

“Just shut up and watch him, Alfred,” she said, motioning to me. “I’m going to go find Bruce.”

“Oh no you’re not,” Alfred replied, grabbing the girl’s arm. “You’re staying right here while-”

He fell over, a bullet in his head, and his eyes still open. Cat swore, running for another pile of crates and leaving me alone. I looked to the screen, watching as Jerome was laughing as if he just heard the best joke the world had ever told. There was no way I was getting out of here alive.


	2. Chapter 2

“Jaaaxiieee,” Jerome called. “I can see you!”

I took one last look at the screen, Jerome’s haunting face staring back at me. Then, I ran. I ran the narrow path around the building, the mud sucking at my shoes as the rain blurred my vision. I began to wonder if I would die a quick or slow death. They could see me, and they had the ability to shoot me, but they didn’t. They were taunting me, and I couldn’t escape it. 

“Jax!” Greenwood yelled. “Come back inside you little bitch!”

Gripping my knife, I slid down the hill and ran towards the gate. Greenwood followed closely behind, his boots creating a suction noise with every step he took. Gunshots rang from the top of the warehouse, but no bullets hit me. I ran through the gate and jumped into my car, thankful I had left it unlocked with the key in the ignition. I twisted the key, the engine making a noise but refusing to start. I tried again, watching as Greenwood came closer to my car. Looking for any warning lights, I finally saw the problem.

_Empty._

I swore, hitting the steering wheel. I locked the doors as Greenwood hit the passenger side window, sticking his tongue out as he stared at me and laughed. He pointed at me, making a slicing motion across his neck as he nodded and smiled. I sunk down in my seat, hoping he didn’t have anything that would enable him to get in the car. 

Glass shattered behind me and covered my head and legs. The car door was thrown open, and I was dragged backwards onto the ground. I jumped up, grabbing my knife and turning to stab the person behind me. Helzinger grabbed the knife by the blade, ripping it from my grasp and throwing it out of my reach. He put a hand around my throat and pinned me against the car. I clawed at him, desperate to regain the ability to breathe.

“Kill him!” Greenwood yelled.

“Not yet,” Jerome said.

Aaron released me. I fell to the ground, gasping for air as the rain hit my back. I looked up only to be met with a fist. Before I could react, Jerome kicked me in the stomach a few times before finally backing off, laughing as I spit blood out of my mouth. He knelt down beside me, pulling my hood down and running his fingers through my hair in a way that would be calming if it was coming from anyone other than him.

“I thought I stabbed you,” I said.

“It was only a scratch,” he replied. “You’re not as strong as you think you are, Jaxie.”

“Fuck you.”

He punched me in the balls. I curled into myself, gasping as a stabbing pain pulsed through my lower body and into my stomach. I felt like I was going to be sick, and my head rushed with the pain. I groaned when Jerome pushed me into a sitting position, forcing me to lean against him in order to stay upright. 

“You might want to be careful what you say, Jaxen,” he hissed. “Someone might take it the wrong way.”

“Just kill him, Jerome!” Greenwood yelled.

Jerome stood up. He slowly walked over to the cannibal, his smile no longer on his face as he gripped the man by the throat. He pulled a gun from his coat, his smile returning as he held it under Greenwood’s chin.

“It seems like you forgot something,” he said. “I’m the boss.”

“You’re nothing but a little brat,” Greenwood snapped.

I closed my eyes as Jerome pulled the trigger. Greenwood’s body fell to the ground, his face mutilated and rain already washing away the blood. I looked up at Jerome as the redhead walked back towards me. He smiled as he pulled me up by my jacket and began dragging me back towards the building. I glanced back at the body behind me, my stomach sinking at the sight.

The mud eventually turned to gravel as we approached the warehouse. I paused, taking a few steps back. Jerome forced me forward, his grip still firm on my jacket. I stepped away from him, slipping out of my jacket. Aaron wrapped his arms around my waist and threw me over his shoulder. I hit him in the back of the head, but he had no reaction. I felt sick as he carried me into the warehouse.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds, the lights seeming brighter than they did earlier. Aaron turned to the right and followed Jerome up a set of narrow wooden stairs. I held tightly onto Aaron’s shirt the higher we got. About halfway up the stairs he loosened his grip. I stared at the ground, waiting a moment before kicking off his chest and pulling myself forward, flipping and landing on my back; however, before I could even stand up, Aaron grabbed my shirt and began dragging me up the stairs. 

“Tie him to the chair,” Jerome said, unlocking the door at the top of the stairs and walking inside the elevated room.

Aaron pulled me into the room. It was narrow, and large window replaced one of the walls and allowed all of the warehouse to be seen. In front of the window was a counter with drawers under it and what appeared to be a control panel sitting in the middle of it. There were a few chairs, and two more doors on the back wall, but the room was mostly empty, and it looked unfinished.

Aaron pushed me into a wooden chair. He took several pieces of rope from Jerome and began tying my arms to the chair. Jerome watched, laughing as I winced when the roped were pulled tight. Aaron finished with my arms and moved to my legs. Jerome walked over to me, twisting my curling hair between his fingers in a way that pulled painfully.

“Aaron, you can leave now,” Jerome said once I was tied to the chair.

Aaron exited the room by one of the doors on the back wall. Jerome let go of my hair and walked in front of me. He took all of the bullets out of his revolver before placing one back in and spinning the cylinder. 

“Let’s play a little game,” he said, clicking the cylinder back into place. “I need information to hold over you blah blah blah, so I’m going to ask you questions, and every time you answer I’ll shoot the wall.”

He placed the gun under my chin, smiling as he said, “If you refuse, I’ll attempt to blow your brains all over this room. Got it?”

“Fuck you,” I said.

_Click._

“Let’s start with an easy one,” he said. “What’s your favorite color?”

I remained silent, glaring up at him.

_Click._

“What’s your dog’s name?” he put the gun to my throat.

“Why should I tell you?”

_Click._

“Well, since you won’t answer the easy ones there’s not much hope for you surviving this little game of ours, but let’s try anyways,” he said, laughing and putting the gun to my forehead. “Where do you live?”

“I can’t tell you.”

_Click._

“Hmm, let me think,” Jerome said, jumping up to walk around the room.

I stared as he paced around the room. There were two bullets left, but I couldn’t bring myself to answer any of his questions. I wanted to get out of here; however, I also wanted to kill him, and I would never get the chance for that. He wanted to taunt me before he killed me, and answering questions to postpone my death was only giving him that, so I had to remain silent.

“Oh, I know!” he said, turning to point the gun at my head. “What is your worst fear?”

He laughed. I closed my eyes, trying to ignore his voice, but it seemed to fill every part of my head. He was going to kill me, and there was nothing I could do about it. Even if I could avoid allowing him to get in my head, I couldn’t stop the pleasure he would get from just killing me. I don’t want to die.

The gun went off.

I whimpered, lowering my head as sobs shaked my body and tears ran down my face. Jerome walked over to me and leaned down. He caressed my cheek and ran his fingers through my hair before leaning closer to me, his mouth beside my ear.

“I’m not going to kill you, Jaxie,” he said. “You haven’t bored me yet.”

He laughed, jumping back. He turned on his heel, happily walking towards the door Aaron had went through earlier.

“That was a fun little game,” he said. “We’ll play again tomorrow.”

“Fuck you,” I muttered, sitting up more in the chair.

“What was that?” he said, turning his head.

“Fuck,” I said, “You.”

He laughed, tilting his head to the side before replying.

“You say that again, I’ll stab you in the neck.”

He left me alone in the room.

“I’m going to fucking kill you!” I yelled, pulling at the restraints. “You’re a dead man, Jerome Valeska!”

For some reason yelling made me feel better, but I knew I couldn’t back up my words. I no longer had any weapons, and I was tied to a chair. I was trapped here until he decided to get rid of me. Maybe it would be tomorrow, or maybe in a few months, but either way I was going to die here.

I shifted in the chair, looking around the room. It was dull, and cold. My clothes were still soaked from the rain. I shook as I tried to slip out of the restraints, but they were too tight. I lowered myself in the chair, and after a few minutes I fell asleep.

___________

I had to piss, and badly. I hadn’t gone since before I left my house to buy that gun from the guy in the alley. Although, I hadn’t drank or eaten anything since about an hour before that, but it had to have been at least twelve hours. I wasn’t sure exactly what time it was, probably morning, and no one had come in the room since last night.

I shifted in the chair, groaning as it only seemed to make the pressure in my bladder worse. It felt as if my abdomen was being crushed. I couldn’t hold it any longer. With tears once again running down my face, I allowed the warm liquid to exit my body. It pooled under me and ran down my legs. Swearing, I leaned my head back to stare at the ceiling.

The room was still cold, and my clothes were still slightly damp from the rain. Pain pulsed through my head. My muscles were sore and my fingers and toes felt numb. I’m not sure how long I remained like that. The room was boring, and I wanted to go home, but being alone was better than having Jerome standing over me. Unfortunately, I didn’t remain alone for long.

“What the hell did you do?”

I looked at the redhead, sinking in my chair as he slammed the door and walked towards me. He cut the ropes with a knife, pulling me out of the chair before throwing me on the ground.

“Clean it up,” he hissed.

“With what?” 

“I don’t care. Use your tongue if you have to,” he said, laughing. “Just clean it up.”

I took off my shirt, shivering as the cold air hit my skin. I wiped up the urine with my shirt, staring at the ground as I did so. Jerome was standing directly behind me, his presence threatening and humiliating. I just wanted to be alone.

“Eh I’m bored,” he said. “You can stop now.”

I sat back on my heels, letting go of the shirt and holding my head in my hands. My head was still pounding, and Jerome wasn’t helping as he pulled my hair to make me look up at him. He traced a knife down my face, smiling as I flinched away.

“Let’s play a little game.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's torture in this chapter so if you don't like or it makes you uncomfortable don't read. There will be more chapters with torture like this from here on so yeah.

I pulled at the rope tying my wrists together. Jerome traced a knife down my back, holding me in place with a hand on my chest. I could feel his breath on my neck as he rested his head on my shoulder, his torso pressing into my arms. 

“What’s your favorite color?” he asked, reaching around me and placing the knife to my chest.

“Why does it matter?”

He pushed the edge of the blade into my chest, quickly slicing into my skin before pulling away. I winced at the pain, looking down to watch as small drops of blood rose out of the shallow cut. Jerome placed the knife directly under the cut, pressing his body against mine so I couldn’t flinch away.

“What’s your favorite color?” he repeated slowly.

“Fuck you.”

He pushed the blade into my skin, this time deeper than before. He slowly dragged it across my chest. I gasped in pain, looking down as he pulled the knife away. Blood began to roll down my chest slowly as Jerome once again placed the knife on my chest.

“What’s your favorite color?”

I closed my eyes, lowering my head and gritting my teeth as the redhead didn’t even wait to finish the question before he sliced into my skin. I wasn’t going to answer the question -- I couldn’t. For some reason the ability to avoid giving him the satisfaction of forcing me to give in was enough to allow me to keep my mouth shut; however, I knew there was only so much pain I could take before I gave in.

“What was your dog’s name?” he asked.

I leaned back in an attempt to put some space between the knife and myself. I gritted my teeth, waiting for Jerome to make a cut deeper than the rest, but the cut he made was quick and shallow.

“Was her name Zoey?” 

I froze, looking down at the floor. He pressed the knife against my chest, but didn’t cut. After a few seconds I nodded. He smiled and dabbed away some of the blood with his sleeve, laughing as I winced at the stinging pain.

“How do you know her name?” I asked, watching as he began to trace the knife along my torso.

“She has her name on her collar, Jaxie,” he replied. “And you put, hmm, what was it? Three tags, I believe, on her collar. One red, one black, and one blue. All attached to a pink collar. Am I correct?”

“Don’t fucking touch her,” I hissed. “I swear, Jerome, if you fucking hurt her-”

“Oh Jaxie,” he said, laughing. “She’s already dead.”

My stomach sunk, and I felt numb as tears rolled down my face. Zoey had been all I had left, and this twisted freak had taken her from me. I whimpered, relaxing into his arms as my chest tightened and my body shook. He loosened his grip, not saying anything as I sat there crying, but the sadness didn’t last for long and was soon replaced by an increased hatred for the redhead.

I threw my head back, hitting him in the face so he let go to cover his nose. I scrambled up, turning around to face him as I backed away towards the door. He sat still for a moment, staring at the floor before moving his hands back to his side and standing up, a smile plastered on his face. He walked towards me, laughing and reaching out to grab my arm. I stepped back, avoiding his grasp. He laughed, jumping forward and grabbing me, pulling me towards him.

“You really are a pain in the fucking ass, aren’t you?” he said.

“Fuck you.”

He punched me in the stomach. I gasped for air, falling onto my knees as I curled into myself. Jerome walked behind me and knelt down, pulling me against him and resting his head on my shoulder. He dug the knife deep into my chest, dragging it slowly to create a long gash. I gasped as I watch the blood run down my torso, the stinging sensation almost unbearable.

“You know, she didn’t even try to fight when I began to slice into her flesh,” he whispered, laughing. “She just laid there, whimpering like a good little bitch.”

He pulled the knife away, waiting a few seconds before beginning to create another cut identical to the previous one.

“I almost thought you would be more like her. That after I caught you, you would just whimper and fade away, but no. No, you’re the opposite of her. You want to go out with a bang, and believe me, of all the people in this boring world I definitely respect that. Although, I should've known you wouldn’t be like her, but that just means I get to have more fun with you.”

He pulled the knife away, placing it on my chest. “Now you’re going to answer my question, or I’m going to kill you, and I you wouldn’t want that, would you?”

I shook my head.

“Good,” he said. “Now, do you have any family in Gotham?”

I shrugged. He dug the knife into my chest, but didn’t move it across my skin. I flinched away, looking down at the blood gathering on my jeans. 

“Do you have any family in Gotham?” he repeated, slowly this time.

“I don’t know,” I replied.

“How do you not know?” he asked, moving the knife slightly.

“I haven’t talked to them since I was sixteen.”

“Hmm. Interesting.”

Jerome lifted the knife and turned me to face him. He smiled, running his fingers over the cuts in my chest. He laughed as I flinched away, gripping the back of my neck and pulling me towards him.

“Where do you live, Jaxie?” he asked.

“I can’t tell you,” I replied.

He dug the tip of the knife into my chest, twisting it.

“Answer me.”

“I can’t!” I cried, whimpering as he moved the knife through my flesh.

“Answer me, or I’ll kill you.”

“Fuck you.”

He plunged the knife into my arm. I cried out, curling into myself as he twisted the knife. Blood ran down my arm, pooling at the crease in my arm before continuing down to the rope on my wrists. My chest tightened as it the blade tore through layers of skin and muscle.

“Please,” I whispered. “Stop.”

“All you have to do, Jaxen, is tell me where you live,” he hissed.

“I can’t!” I cried.

Jerome pulled the knife out of my arm. He grabbed my hair, pulling my head up. He looked me over, laughing and cupping my face with his hands, the knife brushing against the side of my head. He ran his fingers through my hair before throwing me to the ground. He stood up, stepping over me and walking towards the door.

“Fuck you,” I muttered, rolling onto my back.

“What?” he turned to look at me.

“Fuck,” I said. “You.”

He walked over to me, kneeling down. I expected many things: being stabbed, shot, or just generally killed. What I didn’t expect was for him to plant his lips onto mine, forcing his tongue into my mouth and gripping my hair to prevent me from pulling away. After a moment he pushed my back, smiling as I looked up at him.

“You would like that, wouldn’t you?” he whispered, running his fingers down my chest. “You want to suck my dick.”

“No.”

“Don’t lie!” he yelled, pulling me towards him. “I can tell when you’re lying.”

“I’m not lying.”

“Jax, I’m the best liar there is,” he said, placing his hand on his chest and smiling. “I know.”

He placed his hand on my crotch, slowly rubbing my dick through my pants. I glared up at him, trying to keep my body tense as I grew hard under his hand. He squeezed harder, smiling as my muscles relaxed.. Jerome unfastened my belt and jeans before slowly pulling them down to my knees. I gritted my teeth at the movement. Jerome lightly ran his fingers along the length of my cock, teasing it through the thin piece of fabric.

“Are you going to tell me where you live?” he asked.

“I can’t,” I whispered, leaning my head back against the floor.

“You’ll change your mind.”

Jerome leaned down and began sucking the tip of my dick through my underwear. I thrust my hips up, moaning as his teeth scraped against my cock. My head spun with pleasure and shame as Jerome grabbed the piece of clothing with his teeth and slowly pulling it down to join my jeans. He wrapped his hand around my cock, slowly stroking from base to tip, tip to base, then base to tip.

“Please,” I whispered. “Stop.”

“But you don’t want that,” he said, his tongue flicking out to lick the tip of my dick.

I groaned, thrusting my hips up into his hand and closing my eyes. It had been over a month since I had an orgasm, let alone had sex with another person. I didn’t want to enjoy it, but it felt so good as the familiar sensations began to creep through my body. Unfortunately, it wasn’t going as fast as I wanted it to -- needed it to.

“Please,” I whined, looking up at him. “Just hurry up.”

“Begging already?” he said, laughing. “I thought it would take you more than that.”

I groaned, laying my head back on the ground.

“Are you going to tell me where you live?” he asked.

“No.”

“You will.”

He sped up his rubbing, but only for a few seconds before he took the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue slowly around it. I moaned, thrusting his hips up as he took more of me into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, squeezing my balls as he did so. I moaned as the familiar feeling of my stomach clenching as I grew closer and closer to release.

Jerome pulled away at the last second, firmly gripping the base of my cock, but the contact wasn’t enough to send me over the edge. I groaned in annoyance, thrusting my hips up for more friction, but he pulled his hand away before I could cum. The pressure began to slowly die down, but I still needed more.

“I was so close,” I whined.

“Where do you live?”

“I can’t tell you.”

“Then I’m going to leave you like this.”

He looked at me for a few seconds before standing up and walking towards the door. I groaned, the feeling in my groin agonizing as I searched for some kind of friction. Telling him would mean he had won, but I couldn’t stand it any longer. I needed the release.

“Wait!” I yelled. “I’ll tell you.”

Jerome paused in the doorway, looking back at me and smiling. He stepped towards me when a loud bang came from downstairs. He glanced down the stairs before rolling his eyes and looking back at me.

“Some of Theo’s friends are here,” he said. “I’ll be back later.”

I groaned as he closed the door, listening as he walked down the stairs. I listened to him talking to someone for a few seconds before rolling onto my stomach, grinding against the floor in a desperate attempt to finish myself off. Unfortunately, with the cold floor and my limited ability to move it didn’t do much more than make me even more aroused. After a few minutes I gave up, relaxing on the floor. 

The pain from the cuts and sore muscles sunk back in. My throat was dry, and I felt as if my head was about to explode. I grew cold, shaking as I laid on the hard floor. Then it sunk in. I had let him win. He knew how to get into my head, how to make me submit to him, and there was no chance he would just ignore it and go back to using a knife or a gun. Although, he would most likely get the information he wanted anyways. At least this way I would get something out of it, or so I hoped. Sighing at my own excuses, I rolled onto my back, once again bored and miserable as I waited for Jerome to return.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, and it's unedited. And sorry it took so long to get up. I had a hard time thinking of things to happen for this chapter, and I've been working on 2 other projects. I promise the next chapter will be longer, better, and up sooner!

“Drink.”

Cold fingers ran slowly down my chest.

“Fuck off,” I muttered, rolling onto my stomach.

I gasped at the pain from the pressure on my cuts, quickly returning to my previous position. The movement pulled at the cuts and small amounts of blood began to rise to the surface once again and the memories of earlier events came rushing back. I looked up to the person standing over me, expecting to see Jerome but instead seeing the blond from the night I came here. Bianca? I never remembered her name, but it never really mattered until now.

“Drink,” she repeated, lifting my head and holding a cup of what appeared to be water to my lips.

I opened my mouth, gladly welcoming the cool liquid I had been without for days. The blond moved the cup from my mouth, giving me a moment to swallow before bringing back to my lips, where I graciously continued drinking the water.

“Barbara, what did I tell you about coming in here?”

Barbara. That was her name, although it didn’t matter as much anymore as she removed the cup from my lips, standing and turning her attention to Jerome. She walked over to him, getting so close they were almost touching. He glared down at her, his usual smile nowhere to be found.

“He needs food and water,” she said. “Don’t want your pet to die yet, do you?”

She walked out of the room, bumping into Jerome, on purpose I believe, on the way out. Jerome slammed the door behind her, waiting a moment before turning to me, a smile back on his face. As usual, the smile was one that didn’t quite reach his eyes. No, his eyes weren’t filled with happiness, but something else. Something terrifying and cruel, and that look left me once again feeling as exposed as I was with my pants and underwear down around my ankles.

“I want to play a little game,” he said, walking over to me and kneeling down.

“Too bad,” I replied, regretting the remark as he placed a quick slap to my chest before dragging his long, cold fingers down my torso.

“I don’t want to play,” I said, earning a slap to my abdomen.

“But you wanted to play earlier,” he said, moving his hand lower until it was over my dick. “You were begging for it.”

I froze, watching as he slowly palmed me, and my cock became half-hard under his hand. It wasn’t right. I shouldn’t get off at the hands of a psychopath -- a murderer -- so kicked at him, moving backwards to the best of my ability as the fabric around my ankles restrained my movement. My heart raced as he stood up, walking closer to me only so his fist could collide with the side of my head. 

“Get onto your knees,” he hissed, grabbing my hair and pulling me forward.

“Please,” I said, getting into the position he demanded. “Don’t.”

“Be good and I’ll reward you later,” he said, pulling his dick out of his jeans. “And don’t even think about trying to bite. If you do, I’ll kill you.”

“Aren’t you going to kill me anyways,” I replied, looking up at him.

“Yes, but not any time soon,” he said gripping my hair and pulling me towards his half-hard cock. “And I know you don’t want to die yet, Jax.”

I looked down to the floor, pausing a few seconds. He was right, I didn’t want to die yet. He was always right, and it’s not as if I hadn’t given a blowjob before. I slowly opened my mouth, moving my head in order to get his tip. I swirled my tongue around him for a few moments, waiting for him to become completely hard before taking more of him into my mouth. He groaned, thrusting his hips forward. I gagged as his dick hit the back of my throat.

Jerome didn’t stop, holding my head in place as he fucked my mouth. I whined, tears beginning gather as his dick hitting the back of my throat made me gag over and over again. My jaw began to ache as he sped up his thrust, my throat quickly becoming sore. After only a few more thrust he pulled out, a mixture of saliva and precum hanging from my lips to his cock for a split second before breaking and taking its place with the same mixture on my chin.

“Get up,” he said, releasing his grip on my hair.

I slowly stood, lowering my head as I did. Jerome grabbed my arms, pulling me closer to him. Ran his hand down my side and to the front, reaching my dick in a matter of second and quickly taking it in his hand. I moaned, watching as he gave it a few quick strokes before adding his own cock to his hand. The slick flesh and the added pressure was enough to make my head spin.

“Tell me where you live,” he said, slightly quickening his strokes.

“I can’t,” I moaned. “Fuck, faster. Please.”

“I give you something and you don’t give anything back? Hmm, doesn’t seem fair,” Jerome said, quickening his strokes anyways.

I groaned, wrapping my arms around him the best I could, and I was sure if I let go I would fall into some unknown abyss. Jerome held onto my hip with his free hand, keeping me still to the best of his ability as he tightened his grip on our cocks. My hips snapped forward, the pleasure making my mind go numb.

“Fuck, I’m so,” I paused, moaning. “I’m so close.”

Jerome removed his hand from out cocks, placing it on my hip. He pushed me back until I fell into a chair, the sudden impact sending a slight pain through my legs. I whined, shifting uncomfortably in the chair as my cock rested against my stomach.

“Tell me where you live,” Jerome said, kneeling down and teasing the tip of my cock with the tips of his fingers.

“I can’t,” I replied.

“Please?” he said, wrapping his hand around my dick and giving it a few rough tugs before going back to teasing the tip.

“North side,” I moaned. “I live on the north side.”

“I need more than that,” he said, leaning down and licking the tip of my cock.

“I can’t.”

Jerome stood up, walking over to the control panel and pulling out a pistol from one of the drawers. I whimpered, sinking down in the chair. He walked over to me, tapping the side of my face with the barrel of the gun, a smile on his face.

“Open up,” he said, pulling my jaw down.

I loosened my jaw, gagging as Jerome forced the pistol into my mouth before closing my jaw around the gun. It was cold, and quickly became slick with spit. Jerome loosened his grip on the handle, just supporting the end enough so the weapon didn’t fall out of my mouth.

“It’s loaded,” he said, kneeling down again. “If you cum, I will pull the trigger and your brains will no longer be in your head. Do you understand?”

“Uh-huh,” I said around the gun.

Jerome laughed, looking up at me for only a second before wrapping his free hand around the base of my cock and taking me in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the tip before taking it deeper, and I could feel my dick hitting the back of his throat. He sucked hard, hollowing out his cheeks and bobbing his head up and down as he moved my dick in and out of his mouth, his teeth brushing against the sensitive skin just enough to be pleasurable. 

I moaned, biting down on the gun. Jerome squeezed my balls, teasing them as he continued to work on me with his mouth. I groaned, thrusting my hips up, but getting a smack on my leg in return. Jerome removed me from his mouth, going back to pleasuring me with his hands. The familiar clenching in my stomach creeping up on my as I grew closer and closer to release.

Trying to fight it, I attempted to keep my breathing steady, but that didn’t seem to do much. I didn’t know how to fight it -- I never had to -- and at this point I wasn’t even sure if I wanted to. It felt too good to fight: too right despite how wrong and fucked up it was. So, with a loud groan and a thrust of my hips, I came.

Jerome jumped up, taking the gun with the hand not covered in the warm white liquid. He roughly pulled it from my mouth and hit the side of my head with the end of the gun, snapping me back into reality. I closed my eyes, waiting for the gunshot, but none came. Instead, Jerome ran his hand through my hair, the semen sticking to my curls. 

Jerome quickly stuffed his still half-hard dick into his pants, smiling as he looked down at me. He pointed the gun at me, watching as I shifted for a few seconds. A loud bang came from downstairs, and Jerome turned to look. He swore, tossing the gun on the control panel before rushing out of the room. 

I sat silently, listening to Jerome talking to someone. They were talking to quietly for me to understand what they were saying, but the other person sounded upset. It wasn’t Barbara -- the voice was too deep -- and Aaron didn’t talk much that I knew of. I pulled at the ropes around my wrists, desperate to free myself and grab the gun as Jerome and the other person began to climb the stairs. It wasn’t long until they stopped in front of the door, and I finally saw the face behind the threatening voice.

Theo Galavan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's rape in the first half if you're not comfortable with that and want to skip it.

“Jerome, what did I tell you about keeping pets,” Theo said, opening the door to the small, unfinished room, looking me over as he did so. “Really?” He turned back to Jerome.

Jerome just shrugged, looking over at me. 

“I got bored.”

“I left you alone for three days, and this is what you do?”

I must’ve looked quite a sight to the billionaire. My pants and underwear were still around my ankles, and blood was oozing down the side of my face. Semen was gathered on my stomach along with sticking to the dark curls on my head; however, I was sure I felt worse than I looked.

The ecstasy from the orgasm had worn off, and my head was once again throbbing with pain. My throat was dry and my vision almost blurry, and I felt as if I could pass out any moment. Bodily fluids covered almost every inch of my body. I hadn’t felt this bad in years, but I knew what it meant, and I would have to get out of here soon if I had any chance of survival.

“Get rid of him,” Theo said, turning to walk back downstairs. 

“No,” Jerome said, shifting uncomfortably as Theo turned back to face him.

Jerome,” the older man said. “What did I say about keeping playthings?”

“He killed Dobkins!” Jerome yelled, his fists clenched at his side.

“Then kill him.”

“It’s not that simple! He must pay for what he’s done -- he must suffer!”

Theo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “If you’re going to keep him, don’t act like it’s about Dobkins. You know it’s more than that.” The billionaire glanced at me before once again turning to leave. “And take care of him. You don’t want him to die, do you? Feed him and give him a bath before we leave. And for god’s sake, get him some more clothes.

“I can’t,” Jerome said. “He won’t tell me where he lives.”

“Then give him some of yours.”

Jerome glared at the older man as he descended the stairs, waiting for a few moments before slamming the door and turning back to me. He pulled a small knife out of his pocket and walked over to me. I whined as he grabbed my hair, pulling me to my feet as he cut the roped around my wrists. He put the knife away, waiting for me to pull up my pants before wrapping an arm around me waist to help me walk as he guided me through one of the doors in the back wall and down a set of stairs.

“Where are we going?” I asked.

He didn’t answer, instead opening one of the several identical doors and shoving me through. I grunted as I hit the floor, slowly rolling onto my stomach to attempt to stand. The room was a bathroom. It was simple: a white shower with a toilet and sink to match. The floor was a dull grey concrete, a single drain in the middle.

Jerome closed and locked the door before walking over to me, pulling his shirt over his head. I watched him from over my shoulder, wondering what he was doing as he kicked off his shoes. It wasn’t until he kicked off his pants that I made the realization and began attempting to crawl away, only to be stopped as he griped my ankle and pulled me back towards him.

“No!” I screamed, trying to throw him off as his length pressed against my ass.

“You wouldn’t tell me where you live, Jaxen,” Jerome said, gripping the waist of my jeans and underwear before tugging them down to my knees. “So now I have to do this.”

“Sixteenth Street!” I yelled. “One six seven nine Sixteenth Street!”

“It’s too late for that now,” he said, laughing as he lined his cock up with my entrance. “So shut up.”

“Please,” I whimpered, my nails scraping against the floor as he wrapped an arm around my neck. “Don’t.”

I cried out as he thrust in, the burning feeling of my flesh being stretched and ripped shooting throughout my entire body. The redhead immediately pulled out before pushing back in, harder than the first. I whimpered, trying to pull his arm from around my neck as tears streamed down my cheeks and sobs began to shake my body. The pain made my chest feel so tight it was almost as if I couldn’t breath, even though I knew I was currently doing so. 

His groans, moans, and constant words of approval only seemed like torture as he ravished my body. It seemed obvious to him I had never had a cock up my ass before, but it didn’t slow him or make him gentle, it seemed to make him even more rough than he would’ve been otherwise. The pain didn’t increase as it went on, but instead increased. Even Jerome’s cock hit my prostate several times wasn’t enough to mask the burning pain coming from my lower body.

“You’re so tight, Jaxen,” Jerome said, his hand gripping my hair. “I should’ve done this sooner.”

I cried out, my nails digging into the redhead’s arm as his thrust sped up, becoming more rigid and unpredictable. He came with a grunt, the hot liquid filling me as he went limp on top of me. I whimpered, shaking as he pulled out. Jerome ran his hand down my side.

“You’re such a good boy,” he whispered, kissing my neck in a way that was more gentle than I thought he was even capable of. “Such a good boy.”

I closed my eyes, tears still streaming down my face as Jerome sat up. He began to trace the tattoo on my back, his fingers running along the lines of the card before tracing the loops of the all too familiar name -- one I wished would be burnt from my mind forever.

“What do you say to a complement, Jaxie?” Jerome asked, his nails digging into my flesh.

“Thank you,” I replied.

“Good,” was his only reply as he stood up to pull my clothes the rest of the way off. “You want a shower?”

I nodded, attempting to lift myself off the ground; however, my muscles felt as if someone had run over them with a steamroller, and they gave out under me. Jerome laughed, wrapping his arms under me and lifting me to my feet. He dragged me over to the shower, quickly turning it on before pulling me in with him. 

Hot water ran over my skin, rushing into my wounds with a sting and turning the water a light pink. Jerome grabbed a bar of soap, keeping his arm wrapped around me as he began lathering up my body. I caught some of the water in my mouth, drinking as much of it as I could before Jerome turned my head down and pressed my face into his shoulder.

He ran his hand over the stab wound, gently washing away the dried blood. I whimpered, digging my nails into his back and closing my eyes. Jerome only laughed, rubbing soap around the wound before moving his hand between us to lather up my chest and stomach, the sting causing me to clench my teeth and curse under my breath. He went over each wound individually, washing away the blood before allowing the water to rinse away the soap. 

“Let me go,” I said, whimpering as he began lathering up my back. “My family will come looking for me.”

“I thought you hadn’t talked to them since you were sixteen,” Jerome said, pausing from lathering my back. “Is there something you’re not telling me, Jaxie?”

I shook my head, whimpering as he laughed before going back to washing me. He hadn’t killed me yet, so that was a good sign. Maybe I could play weak: pretend to be too scared to fight until I could escape. I could do as he says, not fight, and act as if he won for a few days. It shouldn’t be too hard, after all I wouldn’t have to pretend to be afraid.

Jerome reached behind him and turned off the shower. He carelessly threw the bar of soap on the floor before helping me out of the shower, my legs trying to give way under me. The ginger sighed, rolling his eyes and quickly opening the bathroom door before moving his arms under my legs in order to pick me up. I forced a whimper, nuzzling into his chest as he carried me down the hall and into another room.

“You want food?” he asked, kicking open one of the doors and entering what appeared to be his room.

I nodded as he laid me on the bed, the material sinking slightly under my weight. Jerome smirked, walking over to a small dresser on the other end of the small room. He quickly dressed himself before pulling out another shirt and pair of jeans.

“Stay here,” he said, throwing the clothes towards me so they landed on the edge of the bed. “If you try to escape, you will get a bullet put in that nice little head of yours.”

I nodded, waiting until he left before slowly sitting up and throwing my legs over the side of the bed, wincing at the pain in my arm and chest. I looked around the room, a bit surprised at the simplicity of it. I’m not sure what I expected Jerome’s room to be like, but this wasn't it. This room was too simple. With dark grey walls and a wooden floor, the overall theme of the room seemed far from what the redhead would choose, and all that the room itself contained was a dresser and a bed. The only light was from the hallway, although it seemed to illuminate most of the tiny room. Maybe this wasn’t where they normally lived, or maybe he didn’t stay in here often. The room seemed too simple.

“Here,” Jerome said, tossing a bag of almonds and a bottle of juice to me.

“Thank you,” I said, catching them and immediately lowering my eyes to the floor.

He walked over to me, sitting beside me and opening a small box he had brought back with him. I opened the bag of almonds, slowly placing a few in my mouth as I watched him take out some bandages, cotton balls, and a bottle of alcohol. I quickly chewed and swallowed the food, having to fight the urge to just shove as much as I could in my mouth as I waited for Jerome to make his next move.

It didn’t take long, and soon the redhead was taking a piece of gauze and applying pressure to the wound on my arm, making me wince. I sighed, trying to ignore the pain as I continued eating the almonds. After about a minute he pulled the material away and reached for the bottle of alcohol. I held back a groan, forcing a whine instead as I placed the food and drink beside me. Jerome poured some alcohol into the wound, the pain almost unbearable, and I couldn’t help but cry out and grip onto the sheets.

“Fuck,” I said, closing my eyes for a moment. “Please, stop.”

Jerome only laughed, waiting a few more moments before taking a cotton ball and drying the wound. He then took the bandages and wrapped them around my arm covering the wound completely before ripping the end and taping it in place. The redhead then opened the bottle of alcohol, pouring some onto my chest.

“Fuck,” I said, once again gripping onto the sheets as the pain made it almost difficult to breath. “Fucking stop.”

Jerome didn’t listen, instead pouring more alcohol onto my chest. Playing weak and submissive wasn’t going to be as easy as I thought. 

“I said fucking stop!” I yelled, pushing Jerome’s hand away as he went to pour more alcohol on my chest.

He stopped laughing, staring at me for a few seconds before his fist collided with the side of my face. I gritted my teeth, going to punch him only to be punched again. Before I could react, Jerome pushed my back, his hands tight around my throat as some of the alcohol splashed in my eyes. I whimpered, my hands instinctively grabbing his arms as I blinked rapidly in attempt to stop the burning.

“Please,” I said, struggling to get the words out. “Please, I’m sorry. Please, let me go.”

I looked up at him, my vision blurry from the tears. He loosened his grip slightly before looking to my hand on his arm and tightening it again. I whimpered, letting go of his arms and allowing my hands to fall to my side. Jerome waited a few moments, staring at me with a blank face before finally sitting back and letting go.

I gasped for air, coughing a few times as I did so. Jerome waited a few moments before grabbing my arm, pulling me up until I was sitting beside him. He reached across me, taking the almonds and juice and putting it on the other side of him, out of my reach. He didn’t say anything, just took the bandages and wrapped my chest until all the wounds were covered, once again ripping the end and taping it into place.

“Here,” he said, handing me the almonds and juice.

I took them, slowly looking up at him. He nodded, so I once again began eating them. We sat there in silence for a few minutes before he opened the box, taking out a small bandage and placing it over the wound on my head. 

“What were you talking about earlier?” Jerome asked. “Your family?”

“Nothing,” I replied, keeping my eyes fixed on the floor.

Jerome took the bottle of juice from me. I whined, almost reaching for it but deciding against it as he glared down at me. Instead I looked down at the empty bag that was filled with almonds, twisting the thin plastic between my fingers.

“Did you lie to me yesterday, Jaxen?” he asked.

“No,” I replied, shrinking into myself slightly. “I was talking about my friends, if you could even call them that. More like coworkers.”

That was a lie, but Jerome didn’t know the difference. I hadn’t had an actual job in over a year, and there most likely wasn’t anyone looking for me. Even if they were, the cops would never believe them. This was Gotham after all.

Jerome apparently believed me, as he handed the juice back. He laughed as I immediately opened it, bringing it to my lips and started drinking, not stopping until the bottle was empty. Once I was done, he took the bottle and empty bag from me, putting them on the bed. He reached up and grabbed my hair, roughly pulling my head back.

“If you’re lying to me, I will kill you,” Jerome said. “So you might want to tell me now.

“Jerome, let’s go!” a feminine voice called from down the hall.

Jerome didn’t move.

“I’m telling the truth,” I said.

“Hurry up and dress,” he said, grabbing the shirt and forcing it over my head.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes as I slipped my arms through their holes. He handed me the jeans, and I quickly put them over my legs before slowly standing up to pull them up, using the bed as support. The clothes were too big, but they would have to do. Once I was dressed, Jerome quickly grabbed the back of my neck and ushered me out of the room.

I struggled to keep up, my legs still weak as he led me back up the stairs, through the unfinished room, and back into the warehouse. We walked out the door, where a red SUV was waiting, the engine already running. Theo and another woman were standing towards the front of the car.

“You took a while,” Theo said.

“He was probably screwing his boyfriend,” the woman said, getting into the passenger side of the car.

“Go fuck yourself, Tabitha,” Jerome said, opening the back of the car.

Inside were Barbara and Aaron, the blond seeming annoyed at Jerome’s behavior. Jerome pushed me inside and over the second row of seats to the third row, not bothering to close the door behind him. Before I could even put on the seat belt, the car was moving forward.

“Don’t bother with that,” Jerome said, throwing his arm over my shoulders and pulling me into his side. “Theo, we need to make a stop.”

Theo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Where?”

“One six seven nine Sixteenth Street,” Jerome replied.

“It’s on the way,” Tabitha said. “Just make it quick, Theo, and leave his ass if you have to.”

“We’re not leaving him,” Theo replied. “And fine, but just don’t take too long.”

My stomach sunk at the man’s answer. Jerome would find out what I’ve been hiding, and he will kill me. I know I have to escape before that, but I don’t know how.

“You’re boyfriend’s crying, Jerome,” Tabitha said.

“Not my boyfriend,” Jerome replied.

“So when are we going to get to play with him?” Barbara asked, looking back at me and scanning me over with her eyes.

“Never.”

“Why not?”

“Just give it up, Babs,” Tabitha said. “He’s already fucked him.”

“Doesn’t mean we can’t have some fun with him,” Barbara said, turning back around to talk to Tabitha.

I sighed, rubbing my eyes. They still stung from the alcohol, and tears continued to pour out of them, no matter how much I didn’t want them to. After a few minutes I gave up on trying to stop them, instead sinking down in the seat and looking out the window. I didn’t realize how far away from the main part of Gotham the warehouse was, but now that I did it seemed like a stupid idea to even think about coming this far for a dog.

Jerome began to trace circles on my arm below the bandages, sometimes digging his nails painfully into my flesh and other times almost gentle. I yawned, leaning my head against him as the car turned onto the highway. He laughed lightly to himself, his arm moving to wrap around my waist, his fingers still tracing circles.

After a while Jerome removed his hand from around my waist, instead placing it over my cock. I flinched away, sitting up straight and shifting away from him, his hand still on my thigh. The redhead didn’t do anything at first, but soon guided me back towards him and back to my previous position. I glanced around frantically, but everyone seemed to be paying attention to something else.

Tabitha was talking to Barbara, although she was still facing the road. Theo was focused on driving, seeming increasingly annoyed at the rude drivers. As for Aaron, well, he was staring out the window focused on whatever we passed by.

I had to hold back a gasp as Jerome squeezed my cock through the jeans. I closed my eyes, nuzzling into him as he stroked me through the fabric. His pace was agonizingly slow, yet it still made the denim seem far too tight. He slid his hand into the oversized jeans, wrapping his hand around my cock. I bit my lip, holding back a moan as he ran his thumb over the tip.

It wasn’t long before he began sliding his hand up and down my shaft, any noise coming from the action being covered up by the noise of the car. I let my mouth hang open, only occasionally biting my lip to hold back a moan whenever Jerome would quicken the pace or tighten his grip. 

I glanced up at Jerome. His face was blank, and he was looking forward as if he wasn’t about to cause me to cum in his jeans. I looked forward, seeing Tabitha looking at me in the mirror, a smirk on her face. She shook her head before looking back the the road. 

Jerome’s hand quickened, and the familiar tingling sensation beginning to rise. I shook slightly, closing my eyes and biting my lip to hold back moans, my nails digging into the leather seat. Then, the car pulled to a stop, and so did Jerome’s hand.

I had to hold back a groan, fighting the urge to finish myself off. Jerome smiled, laughing as he pushed me off of him and jumped to the second row of seats. Barbara opened the door, getting out with Jerome following close behind, this time closing the door behind him. I looked out the window, watching them go into a house.

My house. They were going into my house. I began to panic, my stomach sinking and my breaths becoming shallow and rapid as thoughts rushed through my head. They would find my small book, my phone, my laptop. They would find pictures, and drawings, and my writings. They would find everything they needed in order to prove I had lied to Jerome earlier, and then he would kill me.

**Author's Note:**

> While the character in the original story was me, this character is not. The character's name so closely resembles my own (Maxx) only due to the parts where Jerome calls out to him or adds "-ie" to the end of his name. It did not sound right to me when changed to something that did not end with "-ax", so I named the character Jax/Jaxen.  
> Also, I know Greenwood died at the GCPD, but in my dream he was alive so he is alive in the story.


End file.
